rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaldea
Chaldea is the easternmost continent of the Old World, and is almost entirely in the northern hemisphere. Geography Chaldea is a huge continental island at the east of the Old World – the largest continent in the world. It is separated from Kupara to its west by the Straits of Kord, and from Feronia to its northwest by the Rythian Delta. This shallow estuary makes Feronia and Chaldea separate islands, but during low tides it is crossable on foot. The southeast of Chaldea is an archipelago of large islands jutting out into the Pharaonic Ocean, and the Celtic Ocean lies to Chaldea’s north. The Corellian Ocean lies to Chaldea’s south. Chaldea has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates range from arctic and subarctic in northern Sece, to tropical in the south of Coremandel and Sai Nim. It is moist across southeast sections, and dry across much of the interior. The monsoon circulation dominates across southern and eastern sections, due to the presence of the Heavenly Mountains forcing the formation of a thermal low which draws in moisture during the summer. Southwestern sections of the continent are hot. History The history of Chaldea can be seen as the distinct histories of several regions: Eastern Chaldea, Southeastern Chaldea, Southwestern Chaldea, Western Chaldea, and Central Chaldea. These areas were home to some of the world’s earliest known civilisations, each of them developing around fertile river valleys. These civilisations shared many ideas and may have exchanged technologies and ideas such as mathematics and the wheel. However, other technologies such as writing, probably developed individually in each area. In these lowland areas, tribes became settled, settlements became cities, cities became states, and states became empires. Many empires have risen and fallen across the continent, but three have survived the ravages of time and remain as strong today as every they were – Sai Nim, Coremandel, and Murmara. All have had changing dynasties, but the empires and their underpinning identities and values have remained constant. Sai Nim has dominated the east of Chaldea perhaps since the beginning of time, Coremandel has dominated the south of Chaldea for many years, and Southwestern Chaldea has been the domain of Murmara since anybody bothered to record history. Western Chaldea has seen empires rise and fall, and has at points been under the control of various large empires. It is often called the cradle of civilisation because the oldest civilisations known originated here, worshipping obscure gods unknown to modern people. Central Chaldea was once the domain of great empires of elves and humans such as Murmara, but great cataclysms brought about their ruin. The ruins have been fought over by many powers, but nobody has ever maintained control for long. People The people of Chaldea are very different in the different parts of the continent. In the centre and north of the continent, nomadic humanoids roam the steppes, often mounted on various beasts such as horses or monitor lizards. There are also walled, mountain cities of elves and the remnants of ancient empires in the sands and wastes. To the west of the continent, the people are broadly the same as they are in neighbouring Kupara and Feronia, but with differing languages. Indeed, many areas of western and southwestern Chaldea are held by Feronian empires. The further one travels to the south and east, the more that the culture changes. Humans remain constant throughout, but in southern and eastern Feronia, dwarves and goblinoids are unheard of, being replaced by nezumi, spiritfolk and other races unknown in Feronia. Category:Place Category:Rythiae Category:Old World Category:Continent Category:Chaldea